Unter dem Sternenhimmel
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Severus Snape sucht einen Ort auf den er lange nicht mehr besucht hat, er erinnert sich und macht einen kleinen Neuanfang. One Shot


Unter dem Sternenhimmel

Er saß auf dem Dach des Astronomieturms.  
Es war nicht sehr klug auf diesem Dach zu sitzen, und er wäre sicher nicht der erste der, bei auch nur einer falschen Bewegung, den Weg nach unten schneller als sonst nehmen würde.  
Und doch saß er dort.  
Es war eine verrückte Idee gewesen wieder dort hinauf zu klettern. Aber er hatte es eben getan. Und nun sah er hinauf in den Sternenhimmel.  
Wieso nur? Wieso war er hier rauf gekommen wie schon gut 20 Jahre nicht mehr...nein 25 Jahre nicht mehr, oder waren es schon 30? Er wusste es nicht. Er war ein Junge gewesen als er das letzte Mal an diesem Ort gesessen hatte, und er meinte sich daran zu erinnern das es sein letzter Schultag gewesen war.Eine schmerzliche Erinnerung, denn das was ihn am nächsten Tag erwartet hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt das er die nächsten Jahre nur noch litt.  
Doch das war seit heute vorbei.

Genau seit diesem Tag der nun vorbei ging. Langsam aber stetig, der letzte Tag seines Leidens. Und was kam nun?  
Leere erfasste ihn.  
Unsagbare Leere.  
Er hatte soviel getan, soviel gegeben und soviel verloren. Über 20 Jahre hatte er dafür einfach so verschenkt. Und jetzt war es vorbei.  
Er sah runter. Die letzten Schäden wurden von Hauselfen weggeräumt während die anderen beim Essen saßen. Nur er hatte keinen Hunger.  
Er saß lieber an diesem Ort.  
Hier hatte er einmal mit ihr gesessen und sie hatte ihm seinen ersten Kuss geschenkt.  
Er lächelte leicht, was für ein wunderbarer Moment das doch gewesen war.  
Und hier hatte er mit ihm gesessen, und seinen zweiten Kuss bekommen...und den dritten, den vierten, den fünften und etliche danach. Alles noch schönere Momente als der erste Kuss.  
Ein Lächeln glitt über seine blassen Lippen. Ein Lächeln nach so vielen Jahren. Wie sich doch alles veränderte, jetzt und so plötzlich.

Und da war noch eine Veränderung, eine die gerade beim Essen saß und sich voll stopfte. Eine die alle Veränderungen gestartet hatte, mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch nur.  
Er sah wieder zum Sternenhimmel hinauf.  
Eigentlich war er zu alt dafür auf dem Dach zu sitzen. Und er war auch leicht verletzt...seine Beine und sein Rücken schmerzten.Früher hatte er hier an Vollmond gesessen, gewartet bis zum Morgengrauen das sie zurückkamen, das er ihre Köpfe sah wie sie aus dem Loch unter der peitschenden Weide hervorkamen.  
Dann war er ihnen entgegen gelaufen und...es war schon so lange her. Zwei von ihnen waren schon tot, der dritte lag im Krankenflügel und leckte seine Wunden...und Nr. 4? Der wurde vielleicht gerade nach Azkaban geschafft. Hoffentlich. Er hatte jedenfalls noch gelebt als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, und am liebsten hätte er ihn getötet. Wenn er gekonnt hätte.  
Vielleicht wird ihm das eines Tages vorgeworfen werden, von dem der sich gerade die Backen mit Essen voll stopfte und zusah das ihm sein rothaariger Freund nichts wegfutterte.  
Aber er hatte es einfach nicht gekonnt. Und vielleicht war es auch gut so. Vielleicht würde er auch in Azkaban sterben, irgendwann einmal.

Aber nicht er, nicht er selbst, er war endlich frei.  
Ein Geräusch war zu hören, es kam jemand den Turm hoch.  
Sein Herz schlug schneller, wie damals als ihn niemand auf dem Dach erwischen durfte.  
Vorsichtig rutschte er etwas höher. Auch diesmal sollte ihn keiner an diesem Ort entdecken.  
Zögernd sah er durch das Dachfenster runter.Wuscheliges schwarzes Haar, Brille...wieso konnte er nicht unten sitzen und etwas essen. Er hatte einen Korb dabei, darin Früchte und Sandwiches.  
Was wollte er damit im Astronomieturm?  
Er ahnte Schlimmes. Sicher kam jetzt dessen Freundin und sie machten ein Picknick oder so. Wie schon so viele Paare zuvor.  
Er schluckte, dann würde er die ganze Nacht nicht vom Dach runter können. Was war er nur für ein Idiot. In seinem Alter noch auf das Dach zu klettern und dann so etwas...  
Er seufzte leise auf, aber anscheinend nicht leise genug. Der junge Mann unter ihm sah auf, hoch zu ihm, konnte aber nichts entdecken weil er schnell genug weggerutscht war. Nun lag er auf dem Dach, auf dem Bauch und betete das er nicht entdeckt worden war.  
Sein Herz schlug schneller als zuvor, genau wie früher als er vor McGonagall geflohen war. Soviele Male, so schnell, so oft. Er schloss die Augen um sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
Doch er konnte nicht denn er hörte wie jemand anscheinend sich daran machte aufs Dach zu klettern.  
Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut.  
Er richtete sich auf, wild entschlossen zu fliehen, egal wie und wohin. Doch dieses Dach hatte seine Tücken. Es gab nur einen Weg zurück, und das war der, der jetzt von jemand anderes genommen wurde.  
Er sah wie der Korb aufs Dach geschoben wurde während er sich hinstellte, umsehend ob es nicht doch einen Ausweg gab.  
Aber dann war es zu spät, der bebrillte Kopf tauchte auf, grüne Augen funkelten ihn an.  
„Hab ich sie gefunden" triumphierte die Stimme des jungen Mannes.  
Seufzend setzte er sich wieder hin.  
„Was willst du hier" fragte er ihn während er zu ihm kletterte.  
„Sie haben sicher Hunger, deswegen habe ich sie gesucht" der junge Mann schob den Korb zu ihm und setzte sich dann neben ihn,"was machen sie hier?"  
Wortlos griff er nach einem Sandwich und machte sich daran es zu essen.  
„Sitzen" war die einzige Antwort die er zwischen zwei Bissen gab. Wie der Junge sich doch verändert hatte. Da war kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater, fast gar nicht mehr. Die Haare viel dunkler, die Haut viel heller. Nur die Augen erinnerten noch an seine Mutter, die Brille an den Vater...die schlanken Hände, die sehnigen Arme...das war alles nicht mehr nur sein Vater oder seine Mutter. Harry Potter war erwachsen geworden, und er selbst.  
Eine gute Entwicklung.  
„Sitzen können sie überall, wieso grade hier" und Harry Potter war stur wie zehn Hippogreife.

Er schwieg, aß das Sandwich auf und sah in den Himmel hoch. Harry folgte seinem Blick. Nur zwei Menschen hatten die Erlaubnis gehabt je mit ihm hier zu sitzen, zwei Menschen die er geküsst hatte. Seinen ersten Kuss und seinen letzten Kuss.Der letzte Kuss, damals am letzten Tag seiner Jugend.  
Und jetzt?  
Harry rutschte näher zu ihm.  
"Sie könnten runterfallen und dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen" stellte der Junge fest.  
„Was umsonst?"  
"Na die Schlacht, der Tod von Voldemort und so."  
"Was hat das damit zu tun" fragte er nun verwirrt und sah Harry in die grünen Augen.  
„Kurz vor der Schlacht" der junge Mann biss in einen Apfel, „hat Hermine gesagt ich soll mir einen Menschen suchen für den ich das tue. Einen einzigen, nicht die ganze Welt und so, sie meinte dann würde es leichter werden. Ich hab es für sie getan."  
"Für mich" staunte er, er hatte es für ihn getan, allein für ihn. Das war so ein Schwachsinn...in seinen Augen. Oder doch nicht, vielleicht war es einfach nur Mitleid.  
"Sie haben es verdient" erklärte Harry und schluckte ein Stück des Apfels herunter,  
„jetzt sind sie frei."  
Und nun war es so als würde Harry lügen. Als wäre das gar nicht der Grund.

Er sah ihn durchdringend an, Harry wich zurück.  
„Hab ich was falsches gesagt" die Stimme des Jungen zitterte leicht. So wie früher wenn er ihn im Unterricht so angesehen hatte. Aber dieses Mal empfand er dabei nichts gutes.  
„Du lügst" brummte er dann und nahm sich eine Erdbeere um sie zu essen,  
"Jedenfalls was den Grund angeht."  
"Erwischt" seufzte Harry leise und war den Rest des Apfels einfach runter.  
„Und was ist der wirkliche Grund?"  
"Verrat ich nicht" Harry aß ebenfalls eine Erdbeere und sah zu den Sternen hoch.  
„Ich könnte dich zwingen."  
"Wie?"  
Nun sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen, diese Augen, dieselben wie bei seinem ersten Kuss. Diese Nase, dieselbe wie bei seinem letzten Kuss, genau die gleiche Nase.  
Manche Dinge wuchsen einfach nicht weg wenn man erwachsen wurde. Er hatte genau die gleiche Nase wie sein Vater.Aber die Lippen waren anders. Er sah auf die schmalen, roten Lippen, rot von der Erdbeere.  
Irgendwie süß.  
„So" er kam ihm nahe und küsste die roten Lippen. Sein erster Kuss nach so vielen Jahren. Wieso tat er das eigentlich, und wieso ergriff Harry nicht die Flucht? Wieso erwiderte er den Kuss sogar?Er löste den Kuss und sah in Lillys Augen, sah auf James' Nase. Wie wahnwitzig, er hatte deren Sohn geküsst ohne einen Grund zu haben. Einen Sohn der so viele Jahre jünger war als er selbst. Einen Sohn der ihn bis vor ein paar Tagen noch gehasst hatte.  
„Nicht genug gezwungen" stellte Harry fest,  
„ich hätte eigentlich mehr von ihnen erwartet."  
Er riss die Augen auf, das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Und was sollte er nun tun. Nachdem er auf die irrsinnige Idee gekommen war Harry zu küssen wollte er auch noch mehr...und es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten...wollte er eigentlich fliehen? Er konnte Harry doch einfach geben was er wollte. Irre, er war total irre geworden. Vielleicht war das ja nur ein Traum und er würde gleich im Krankenflügel aufwachen.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften ab als er wieder in Harrys Augen sah...in Lillys Augen...

_„Severus, ich...ich liebe James" sie sah weg und ein trauriges Seufzen entwich ihm. Er küsste sie ihn und dann sagte sie so etwas.„Hättest du mir das nicht vor diesem Kuss sagen können" beschwerte er sich, es war doch sein erster Kuss gewesen. Sie sah ihn mit ihren grünen Augen traurig an.  
„Aber dann hättest du mir nicht meinen ersten Kuss geschenkt" flüsterte sie traurig,  
„Und den habe ich mir von dir gewünscht."_

Diese Erinnerungen taten weh, und sie waren doch so süß wie Harrys Lippen es gewesen waren. Hier auf diesem Dach war soviel geschehen.  
„Wollen sie es nicht mehr wissen" fragte Harry verschmitzt.

_„Willst du es nicht mehr wissen" fragte James verschmitzt. Und ob er es wissen wollte. Aber es war so anders als mit Lilly. Severus schluckte schwer. Wenn er das jetzt tat änderte sich vielleicht alles für ihn.Er nickte nur, James kam immer näher.  
„Es ist wirklich wunderbar" versprach der junge Mann ihm und küsste ihn dann zärtlich, es war wirklich wunderbar._

Er gab nie auf, niemals, und wenn er es so aus Harry herausbekam dann sollte es so sein. Wieder küsste er ihn und diesmal war es noch süßer. So unscheinbar süss, so wundervoll, so herzzerreißend.

_„Unsere letzte Nacht" James sah zum Sternenhimmel hoch.„Ja" brummte Severus, und es klang ungewollt traurig.  
„Willst du es noch mal wissen, ein letztes Mal?"  
Er sah James erstaunt an, dann nickte er. Ein letztes Mal, ein letzter Kuss bevor sich ihre Wege trennten. Für immer, nicht wissend was der Morgen brachte._

War es vielleicht falsch, deren Sohn an diesem Ort zu küssen? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Er hätte es vielleicht sowieso irgendwann getan. Irgendwann einmal.  
„Und was ist der Grund" wollte er nun wissen,  
„oder war das immer noch nicht genug gezwungen?"  
"Ich glaube es wird nie genug sein" Harry lächelte sanft. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er damit sogar recht.

Ende


End file.
